Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+ (Ecstasy)/@comment-6002884-20170121034701
Guide for reputation At the time of writing... er... typing, the characters with a reputation counter are Alice, the Four Heavenly Knights, the Four Spirits, Harpy, and Kitsune. Here's how Luka's choices affect his reputation with them (Note: Knight's rep only changes if they are in your party, same for Harpy and Kitsune): Ilias Continent Tell Granberia "We'll have a rematch later" after defeating her at Illiasburg. (Granberia +1) Have sex with Alice at the Sutherland Inn. (Alice +1, Granberia -1) Choose to "Talk to the men" at Happiness Village. (Tamamo +1) "Just fight the harpies" at Happiness VIllage. (Granberia +1) Spar with Granberia (talk to Granberia after visiting Enrika Village with her rep>0). (Granberia +1) At the Treasure Cave, choose to "Touch fluffy tail". (Tamamo +1) Port Natalia Defeat Alma Elma. (Harpy +2) "Wait for Alma" to recover after defeating her. (Alma +1, Tamamo +1, Granberia -1, Alice -1) Leave Alma after defeating her. (Alma -1, Tamamo -1, Granberia +1, Alice +1) Four Spirits Defeat Sylph before going for any of the other spirits. (Sylph +2) Defeat Sylph with only one other spirit. (Sylph +1) At Sabasa, lie to the clerk and get the baptized Hero discount for Sabasa Fish. (Alice +1) Defeat Gnome before going for any of the other spirits. (Gnome +2) Defeat Gnome with only one other spirit. (Gnome +1) Defeat Undine before going for any of the other spirits. (Undine +2) Defeat Undine with only one other spirit (Undine +1) Defeat Salamander with Granberia in your party (need someone to actually find this scene; it seems isolated; Granberia challenges you to a rematch after obtaining Salamander, it seems). (Salamander +2) Defeat Salamander before going for any of the other spirits (applied during same seemingly isolated scene as described above). (Granberia +1) Defeat Salamander before going for any of the other spirits (Salamander +2) Defeat Salamander with only one other spirit (Salamander +1) Blue Orb Receive a blowjob from Meia. (Gnome -1, Salamander -1) Have sex with Meia. (Gnome -1, Salamander -1, Undine -1, Alma +1 if current rep>4) Note; if Sylph's, Gnome's, Undine's, or Salamander's rep>13, subtract an additional 7, 4, 4, or 9, respectively. Have sex with Meia. (Alma -1) Little redundant, if you ask me. Refuse Meia's sexual favors. (Tamamo +2) Chrome's Haunted Mansion Note: This was in the code, but I never found a way to access this part of the quest. Note: There is also code supporting Chrome's inclusion in the party in the Succubus Village part of the quest. Hmm... Tell Alice "You don't have to go in" the Haunted Mansion (Alice +2) Tell Alice "She did have ghosts..." (Alice -2) Other notes All information is found in the 0.txt file. While looking at the rep code, I stumbled upon a list of party members that can support you. Their MP is dependent on their repective reputation with Luka (baseMP+(rep/2)). Here's a list of party members supported: Tamamo, Tamamo no Mae, Granberia, Alma, Erubetie, Alice, Harpy, Kitsune, Chrome, Kuria, Raphelia, Micaela, Elle. Also, the scene where you refuse to have sex with Alice is called "yousleepaloneviletemptress". And that's beautiful. There's plenty more, but I'm too lazy at the moment to list everything. There's even code that supports Erubetie joining the party before going to Succubus Village. It gets confusing, not knowing exactly how these scenes are put together, to figure out how to even reach those scenes. [[User:XenoDarth|''~XenoDarth~'']] 03:47, January 21, 2017 (UTC)